


Parabatai advice

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because Jace is always cocky, Cocky jace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Jace knows best and gives Alec the flexibility rune





	Parabatai advice

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or these characters. This drabble is not for profit.
> 
> I found this pic and bam! had to write this. Hope you like it.

Alec knew that the best thing he could do was no say anything at all because, at the end, Jace always got his way on everything. He didn't know how this has happened but he was now sitting on a bench in the training zone of the institute while a cheerful Jace was drawing a rune on his back.

"Don't complain. You will thank me later."

"You're a crazy nut, Jace. Why do I want the flexibility rune?"

"Just listen to your parabatai, ¿okay? And use it the next time you get laid with Magnus."

Alec wasn't eating or drinking anything, but he chocked still.

       .~.~.~.~.~.

"By the Angel!! Oh my GOD!! OH MY GOD!!!"

Magnus and Alec's moans echoed all over Magnus' apartment and welcomed Jace when he came back from the Hunter's Moon that night. He snickered and got close to the bedroom door.

He knocked it several times with his fist, stopping all the activity inside. He heard something heavy hitting the floor followed by Alec's groan of pain. Taken both by surprise, Alec had probably fallen out of the bed and Magnus couldn't react quickly enough to prevent the fall. Jace laughed harder.

"Can you please silence the room? My angelic ears can't bear this noise all night long".

"Fuck you!!", was Alec response.

"Just because at this moment you have my undying gratitude... just because of that...", was all a panting Magnus could say before cast a silence spell on the room.

All noise ceased in the apartment and a very satisfied Jace went to his room.


End file.
